PELIGRO
by JANAVI VAF
Summary: Ella era el peligro, y él quería enfrentarlo.


Responde al reto (vaya reto) de mi querido amigo Quique. Historia inspirada en la canción _Peligro_ , de Ely Guerra y ambientada en la CDMX.

Esto salió.

 **PELIGRO.**

 _Y en el éxtasis de un beso imaginario_

 _mis tragedias forman parte del pasado_

 _y me guardo la visión maravillosa_

 _en la piel._

Su nombre la había predestinado.

Justamente en ese momento, mientras recorría paseo de la Reforma para poder llegar a la calle de Varsovia, la fémina daba una honda calada a su cigarrillo, dejando que las volutas de humo escaparan por la ventana abierta de su auto.

Llevaba una cajetilla de cigarros en sólo un día, pero es que los nervios estaban carcomiéndola lentamente. Estaba a punto de realizar el reportaje que la haría debutar como periodista de _"El Iluminado"._ Hacía dos años que había egresado de la universidad y comenzado a trabajar como mensajera en la sección de redacción de la revista.

Poco a poco, a base de esfuerzos muchas veces poco valorados, había logrado hacerse notar frente a los directores editoriales y hacía unas semanas, le habían dado luz verde para entregar un reportaje que pusiera en claro su capacidad como comunicóloga.

Tenía el tema perfecto, y toda la actitud para realizarlo.

Y allí estaba, llegando a la altura de Hamburgo, cerca de la calle de Burdeos. Recordaba esa esquina perfectamente porque muy cerca de allí había un restaurante de comida coreana que servía muy bien. Aunque se veía muy diferente en ese momento, con todos los negocios cerrados a la 1 de la mañana.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra otro cigarro, decepcionándose al percatarse que no le quedaba ninguno, y solucionándolo mordiendo las uñas de su mano como una solución rápida.

Aún dudaba que esa fuera una buena idea, pero el tema era tan controversial y poco suscitado que podría ser la plataforma que la lanzara para alcanzar sus metas profesionales.

Gracias a todos los Dioses existía el internet, por lo tanto le había resultado bastante fácil concretar _esa cita._

\- ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntó, susurrando y mirando la hora de su celular. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora pactada. Claro que no podía esperar nada más, ni siquiera conocía a la persona que estaba a punto de subir a su carro.

Un toqueteo en la ventanilla del copiloto la hizo girar su cabeza 180 grados. _Debía ser él._ Presionó el botón para bajar el vidrio desde su asiento, sin bajarlo por completo.

-Hola, soy Manny.-mencionó el chico, medio asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la ventana.- ¿Eres Lily?-cuestionó.

-Sí, soy yo.-él lucía diferente a como lo hacía en la foto. Su complexión era delgada pero sus músculos se marcaban fácilmente a través de lo delgado de su playera. Su rostro tenía facciones finas y su piel tenía un tono apiñonado bastante peculiar. Era alto, posiblemente más alto que ella. Bueno, cualquiera era más alto que ella.-Sube.-invitó, aun preguntándose si todo eso era buena idea.

Puso a andar el auto después de que Manny subiera a él, sintiendo como comenzaba a transpirar copiosamente. _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate,_ se repetía ella mentalmente, había planeado esto por bastante tiempo, tenía que salir bien.

Se detuvo en un hotel que con luces fluorescentes hacía notar su presencia. Había estacionados taxis y carros de toda categoría social.

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, pasando junto a una pareja que no había logrado llegar al cuarto.

-Quiero…un cuarto.-pidió ella al recepcionista, quien casi ni la miró antes de contestar.

\- ¿Cuántas horas?

-Yo…no lo sé...-casi podía sentir sus piernas temblar.

-Le daré el 12, cuando salga arreglamos la cuenta.-le tendió la llave, pero añadió antes de dársela.- ¡Y cuidado si se va sin pagar!

Manny arqueó una ceja sin decir nada, pero claramente divertido ante la inexperiencia de su primer clienta en la noche.

Mientras subían las escaleras, con ella liderando el recorrido, el joven dio gracias a su suerte que no fuera fea. Generalmente, sus _clientes regulares_ rebasaban los 30 años, eran gordas, drogadictas o ambas. Esta mujer no era exactamente una modelo, pero por lo menos se veía bien. Era delgada pero no flaca, tenía esas curvas que un hombre gusta agarrar, sus cabellos eran un caos color caoba que le llegaba a la barbilla. Mentalmente pidió que los de _allá abajo_ no estuvieran tan alborotados.

La chica abrió la puerta, preparando los posibles escenarios que le esperaban. Por si acaso, llevaba un bote de gas pimienta en su bolso.

-Y bien, nena, ¿cuántas horas?-ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando su camisa ya estaba en el suelo.

-Espera-la chica alzó la mano como en modo de defensa cuando él dio 2 pasos hacía ella.-No…yo no…

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? No te apures, te garantizo placer absoluto.-dio un paso más.

\- ¡No! Es que…no quiero ese tipo de servicio-Manny se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirándola inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada. Ella prosiguió.-Soy reportera, trabajo para " _El Iluminado"._ -las facciones del chico adquirieron un rictus de autodefensa.

-Entonces deberás contratar a alguien más.-levantó su camisa y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando el cuerpo de la fémina bloqueó la salida, ya que sus brazos abiertos por completo cubrían la puerta.

-Por favor, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo…sólo, unas preguntas, y te pagaré por el tiempo… ¡el doble!-casi gritó lo último, usando su mano izquierda para acomodarse sus anteojos.

-Cobro $1500 por 40 minutos, estás dispuesta a pagar $3000… ¿Cómo sé que no me engañas?-inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. Fácilmente podría quitarla de su camino y salir a buscar un cliente de verdad, pero la oferta era tentadora.

Con un movimiento rápido, la chica sacó de su billetera una identificación que la acreditaba como empleada de la revista y varios billetes de 500 pesos, ofreciéndoselos de inmediato.

-No miento, por favor, sólo 2 horas.-pidió, casi en suplica.

-Si me entero que eres policía…-sus ojos reflejaban amenaza, pero se suavizaron un poco al tomar el dinero.

-No lo soy.-aclaró ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-Bien, Lily, ¿qué quieres saber de un escort1 como yo?-un poco tenso, Manny se sentó en la cama, guardando el dinero en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un reportero, la diferencia era que él siempre rechazaba las ofertas, pero, había algo en ella que lo incitaba a quedarse, como un llamado mudo que lo atraía en demasía. Además claro de que nadie le había ofrecido pagarle el doble.

-Bueno…-ella también se sentó, justo frente a él en un pequeño reposapiés. Sacó de su bolsa una mini grabadora, encendiéndola.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Manny.-contestó, con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- ¿Es tu nombre real o artístico?-el chico entrecerró los ojos, analizando si era una pregunta sarcástica. Respondió al darse cuenta que no.

-Artístico.

\- ¿Quieres decirme el real?

-No por ahora.-respondió él casi en un susurro. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo mientras ella revisaba su libreta de notas.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-28, y 3 trabajando en esto.

-Y bien, Manny, ¿cómo…cómo fue que llegaste a este trabajo?-no sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco incómoda con la situación.

-Un amigo me invitó. Estaba corto de varo y pues, este _bussiness_ te deja buena ganancia.

-Ya veo, y dime, ¿cómo fue tu primera experiencia?

\- ¿Cuál experiencia? ¿Teniendo sexo libre o follando por dinero?-su voz había adquirido un tono algo rencoroso, a pesar de que su rostro seguía impasible.

-Lo segundo.-contestó la reportera, algo sorprendida ante el comentario de Manny.

-Fue una mierda.-la fémina podría jurar que el rostro del muchacho había perdido todo su color, y estaba segura que se debía al recuerdo que evocaba su pregunta. Aun así, y con un dejo de culpabilidad en el estómago, continuó.

\- ¿Podrías decirme por qué?-casi se cae cuando los ojos oscuros de Manny la penetraron por completo, llenos de una mezcla entre dolor y rabia. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse y decir que no era necesaria una respuesta cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Son pocas las mujeres que llegan pidiendo nuestro servicio, por eso cobramos tanto.-hizo una pausa.-Mi primer día estuvo cabrón, porque eran las 4 de la mañana y no había atrapado nada. Así que, llegó un cliente masculino y pensé que no sería muy diferente.-sus labios se curvaron en lo que la reportera recordaría como la sonrisa más triste que había visto-Sí fue diferente…fue…humillante y, ciertamente cero placentero para mí. No soy joto, ¿sabes? Pero…pagué la renta de un mes gracias a eso.-se quedó en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pero prosiguió.-Desde entonces sólo ofrezco mi servicios a mujeres, gracias al internet es más fácil y la clientela ha aumentado. Generalmente yo pongo el lugar del encuentro y la hora, ya hasta tengo regulares.

-Ya veo...-la chica estaba casi sin aliento, imaginando cuán difícil habría sido para él experimentar semejantes cosas. No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo, sentía miedo siquiera de pensar en eso.

La próxima hora pasó entre preguntas menos directas y respuestas cortas. Tenía lo suficiente para armar un buen informe y presentarlo a su jefe, pero cierto era que la información que acababa de recolectar de dicha entrevista la había dejado estupefacta. La vida de los sexoservidores en la Ciudad de México era desconocida, casi un tabú. Porque no se estaba hablando acerca de hombres que ofrecían servicio a otros hombres, de esos sí se sabía bastante; estos eran chicos que servían a mujeres, que al igual que los varones, buscaban satisfacción a cambio de dinero. Lo seguro es que ahora estaba más intrigada que cuando había empezado.

-Creo que hemos terminado.-mencionó la fémina apagando la grabadora y metiéndola en su bolso. Iba a decir algo como "Gracias" cuando Manny recibió una llamada.

-Diga.-contestó, silenciándose con el celular en su oído.-Claro, reina, justo acabé un trabajo.-fijó su mirada en _Lily_ guiñándole un ojo.-Estoy en el hotel de la última vez, te veo en la entrada.-culminó.

-En verdad agradezco que hayas accedido.-la reportera se puso de pie, acomodando sus anteojos.-Pensé que no lo harías.

-No lo hubiera hecho, pero pagas bien.-confesó, sin saber por qué.-Aun te quedan 15 minutos, ¿segura que no quieres ni una… _chupadita?_

La chica se sonrojó intensamente y abrió los ojos como platos antes de contestar-No, creo que ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy.

-Como quieras.-contestó él, sofocando una risita.

Salieron del cuarto llegando a la recepción, donde la chica saldó la cuenta. Llegaron al auto y ella abrió la puerta, deteniéndose para mirar a Manny quien la observaba a una distancia prudencial.

-En verdad, gracias por tu ayuda.-sonrió, sintiéndose un poco estúpida considerando que ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre de Manny. Pero era una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ni tú planeas expresar, que sólo salen.

-De nada.-respondió él, percibiéndose extrañamente cálido. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Yo…no me llamo Lily-confesó, metiendo una pierna a su auto.-Soy Xochiyetl, Xochiyetl Meyer.

Él sólo sonrió. Y por una extraña razón, esa noche su rendimiento fue sorprendente.

Estaba sentada en la sala de juntas de la revista, frente a los 3 editores en jefe. Había pasado una semana desde que había entregado su primer reportaje, pero aún no recibía respuesta. Bueno, no hasta ese momento.

-Creo que acertamos contigo, Xoch.-dijo uno de los jefes, sonriendo ampliamente.-Este reportaje es increíble, refleja un estilo de vida casi desconocido en México.

-Pero muy real.-aclaró la fémina.

-Precisamente por eso, -continuó la siguiente editora-creo que podremos sacar más jugo de esto. Sería estupendo si contactas de nuevo a este tal Manny y haces un documental más amplio, tú sabes, ya no sólo una entrevista. Tal vez puedas conseguir que hablé sobre cómo lidia con todo esto, qué quería ser de niño, si tiene familia, todas esas cosas que ayuden a satisfacer el morbo del populacho.

-Vaya…-la fémina estaba trabada. No sonaba mal, pero no estaba segura de sí Manny aceptaría participar en algo así por $2000 la hora, y definitivamente no quería arriesgarse a buscar a alguien más, nadie le aseguraba que tendría la misma suerte.-Tendría que pensarlo…

-Tú carrera es primero, Meyer. No veo qué debas pensar.

-Lo sé pero, no estoy segura de que él quiera hablarme sobre cosas más íntimas.

-Y tú eres reportera. Hazla de gonzo2, hazte su amiga, tomate el tiempo que desees, pero haz el reportaje. La revista necesita algo así de drástico para llamar la atención.

Xoch sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y como su sangre abandonaba su rostro, sabía que no sería la primera en realizar un trabajo así, ni la primera ni la última, pero para ser su primer encomienda profesional, bueno, se sentía algo sobrepasada.

\- ¿Lo harás?-cuestionó de nuevo uno de los jefes. La verdad es que esa pregunta era más pura formalidad, porque ella sabía que los editores bien podrían echar su carrera a la basura si no accedía a hacer ese trabajo. Y dudó, porque tenía conciencia, la cual le decía que engañar a alguien de semejante forma estaba mal. Pero la duda se disipó cuando recordó que llevaba años esperando una oportunidad así. Debía tomarla, y ya.

-Lo haré.

Le había tomado tres días enteros poder marcar el número y esperar a que contestaran. Manny sonaba soñoliento cuando le contestó, pero la saludó jovialmente. Estuvo un poco renuente al principio, pero había accedido a almorzar con ella ese mismo día.

Xoch esperaba sentada en la terraza de un restaurante bastante acogedor en la Roma. Era de estilo vintage y tenía uno de esos nombres hípster que estaban tan de moda esos días. Llevaba ya la tercera taza de café cuando Manny apareció. Se veía diferente a como lo recordaba, vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa de cuello V del mismo color. Sus cabellos, naturalmente crispados revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, casi salvajes.

-Hola, Lily.-saludó él, sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella.-Oh, me equivoqué. Quise decir, Xochiyetl.

-Hola…-tragó saliva. Aún no estaba segura de querer hacer eso.

-Y bien, ¿ahora sí quieres mis servicios?-la miró intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que…quería agradecerte adecuadamente.-mintió.

-La paga de ese día fue suficiente agradecimiento.

-Me alegra saberlo.

El mesero se acercó con los menús, dejándole uno a cada uno.

-Debes probar la hamburguesa de ternero, está buenísima.-la reportera amaba ese platillo, y pocos lo sabían.

-Entonces, deberé creerte.-sonrió levemente. Por unos instantes, la chica estuvo a punto de confesar la verdad y salir corriendo. Engañar a la gente no era exactamente lo suyo.

Se pasaron poco esperando su comida entre una plática banal que incluía cosas como lo caro que estaban las cosas, la cantidad de smog en el aire y lo pendejo que era el presidente.

\- ¿No debería una reportera defender a su gobierno?-masculló Manny, sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Debemos decir la verdad, y la verdad es que el gobierno es una mierda.-incluso ella se sorprendía de su falta de tacto en esos momentos. O su sobredosis de honestidad.

-He tenido clientas muy importantes, ¿sabes? Y sé a lo que te refieres, a ellas no les importa gastar tus impuestos por pagarme una buena follada.

Xoch casi se ahoga con el pedazo de ternera que estaba masticando, hablar de esa manera en la Roma no estaba muy bien visto. Pero rio, ¿y a quién le importaba?

-Y… ¿crees que es un buen momento para decirme tu nombre?-bueno, si quería ganarse su confianza, tal vez debería empezar por saber quién era en realidad.

\- ¿Lo crees tú?-cuestionó él, mirándola extrañamente.-No lo tomes a mal, he conocido muchas personas…importantes y no tan importantes, pero, no suelo hacer amistad con mis clientas.

-Bueno, no soy tu clienta, a decir verdad…-y era cierto, era un buen punto.

Manny sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar.-Martín, me llamo Martín Padilla.

-Martín…-murmuró, casi para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente, Xochiyetl?-descansó sus antebrazos en la mesa, posando su barbilla sobre sus manos.-Sé que no eres mi clienta, pero no soy el tipo de persona que una reportera buscaría para almorzar, ¿qué? ¿Quieres un descuento especial para coger conmigo?

La fémina enmudeció por unos segundos, casi sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían. No sabía si sentirse descubierta u ofendida.-Por supuesto que no lo eres, -admitió.-pero la verdad es que soy demasiado aburrida, y justo en estos momentos de mi vida, me gustaría entablar amistad con alguien diferente a lo que he estado acostumbrada.-terminó, sin saber realmente qué tanta verdad había en sus palabras.

-Claro.-soltó una ligera carcajada, analizando la situación. Estaba seguro que había gato encerrado en todo eso, pero podría divertirse un poco mientras lo averiguaba.-Bueno, digamos que acepto tu oferta de _amistad,_ ¿qué gano yo?

La reportera guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder, tenía que pensar detenidamente.-Contactos, -lo miró fijamente a través de sus lentes-estoy segura que tu trabajo no es fácil, y teniéndome a mí como amiga, puedo ayudarte en casi cualquier cosa…tengo contactos.-vaya, eso había sido menos que complicado.

-Y tú ganas un contacto más, supongo.-ella sonrió, Martín había caído. Aunque casi inmediatamente sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Habían pasado dos semanas encontrándose para almorzar o comer, ya que Martín generalmente estaba ocupado durante las noches. Aunque, gracias a su investigación, Xoch sabía ahora que él sólo trabajaba 4 noches en la semana, sabía que no tenía familia cercana, ya que sus padres habían fallecido cuando él era un infante, dejándolo al cuidado de su abuela. Sabía, que así como muchas prostitutas, él tampoco aceptaba dar besos en la boca o sexo oral, igualmente, sabía que sus ganancias eran tan buenas que podía darse el lujo de vivir en un pequeño condominio de la Roma. Sabía que Martín había comenzado una carrera como ingeniero biomédico, pero tras la muerte de su abuela se vio en la necesidad de buscar trabajo y dinero fácil, ya que las escrituras de la casa donde habitaba estaban hipotecadas. Y a pesar de todo, lo habían embargado.

Pero también había aprendido otras cosas, como el hecho de que Martín era adicto a la cafeína, o que le encantaba ver esas películas de ciencia ficción y matones, sabía que todas las noches, antes de dormir, leía un párrafo de su biblia. También sabía que la risa de aquel escort le provocaba sensaciones que nadie más le había provocado nunca, y que cuando él se animaba a hablar sobre algo más íntimo, ella sentía miedo y remordimiento, pero sobre todo miedo, porque no quería que se enterará que él sólo era un reportaje más.

Porque la verdad era que Martín se había convertido en mucho más.

Se encontró con él en el "Club Social Rhodesia". Ya había leído sobre este lugar, era un after ideal para ligar; y bueno, Martín parecía ser el perfecto personaje para un recinto así.

-Hola.-saludó Xoch, mirando a todos lados, admirando la cantidad de jovencitos esperando porque el guardia les permitiera la entrada.-Creo que debimos llegar antes.

-El vato de la entrada es banda, ven.-la tomó delicadamente del brazo, guiándola al inicio de la fila.- ¡Carnal!-saludó al mastodonte que se encontraba en la entrada del bar, intercambiando palabras y antes de que la reportera se diera cuenta, ya estaban entrando al lugar.

Todo se transformó en un mundo de multicolores fluorescentes, olores agrios de licor y sudor y voces que yacían amortiguadas por la incesante música techno que reinaba en el lugar. Llegaron a la barra atravesando una turba de hombres y mujeres que bailaban al ritmo marcado por el DJ en turno; Xoch muy pocas veces había estado en un lugar de esa naturaleza, la verdad es que ella no era del tipo fiestera.

Martín saludó al barman, al parecer también amigo suyo, y pidió dos Mai Tai.

-Tienes que probarlos.-le dijo, inclinándose para hablarle al oído. Sonrió ligeramente al percibir el ligero temblor que provocaba en la chica cada vez que se acercaba. Lo había estado planeando, y esa noche la iba a meter en su cama. Le gustaba, era linda y agradable, y hacía mucho que no tenía sexo por el simple placer de _hacerlo._

Además él no era estúpido, ella también lo deseaba. Podía percibirlo.

Sentía un poco de miedo al pensar que podría perder su amistad por sólo una noche de ambiente, pero la verdad es que muy pocas veces podía disfrutar de algo así.

-Sabe bien.-dijo la reportera, sorbiendo de su bebida. Debía controlarse bien en cuando a lo que bebía, no era muy tolerante al licor…

…Y bueno, después de tres copas Xochiyetl ya estaba en medio de la pista, completamente ebria bailando al ritmo de _Salmon Dance._ Martín se mantenía cerca, lanzando miradas amenazadoras a cualquier hombre que se acercara. No sabía realmente porqué si sólo eran _amigos,_ pero sentía la bilis subir por su garganta tan sólo de pensar de ella podría terminar filtrando con alguien más. Ya no sólo por el hecho de que eso podría arruinar sus propias planes, si no que el simple pensamiento de imaginarla con alguien más le ponía los pelos de punta.

¡Oh, Dios! Pero amaba que ella bailara tan cerca de él. Y aunque bailaba del carajo, a Martín le encantaba, adoraba cómo trataba de mover las caderas junto con sus hombros, provocando movimientos torpes y feos, como sus pies chocaban debido a su estado etílico, pero sobre todo, amaba su sonrisa en esos momentos, y le encantaba que fuera dirigida a él.

Su noche continuó entre bebidas, risas, ligues inconcretados (gracias a un Martín, _¿celoso yo?)_ y bailes estúpidos y torpes.

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana cuando Martín salía del bar cargando a una seminconsciente Xochiyetl Meyer, pero suponía que, si llegando a su departamento le daba un café bien cargado aún podría tirársela.

Abrió la puerta mientras Xoch se recargaba en el pasillo, riendo por algo que el chico no había alcanzado a entender.

-Ven conmigo.-entraron a tropezones y el muchacho encendió la luz. El apartamento no era realmente grande, pero estaba muy bien ordenado y los muebles eran acogedores. Xoch llegó por sí sola al sofá, sentándose de inmediato. Martín desapareció en la cocina, preparando una taza de café bien cargada.-Toma esto.-le tendió la taza, sentándose junto a ella.

-Oh, mierda…-dijo, dándole un sorbo y haciendo muecas de desagrado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él, peligrosamente cerca de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?-cuestionó ella, mirándolo. Su cabello había regresado a su estado natural, totalmente alborotado y esponjado, sus lentes estaban resbalando por el tabique de su nariz y sus ojeras la hacían lucir como panda. Pero por alguna razón, Martín la veía adorable, y por minutos, se vio inhabilitado a decir nada.-Así me veo, eh…

-Tómate el café, te va a hacer bien.-y ya no estaba seguro de querer tener sexo casual con ella. No estaba seguro porque en el fondo sabía que si lo hacía, ella se iría, todo sería tan incómodo que Xoch preferiría irse. Y él no quería perderla… _Perderla_. ¿Es que acaso era suya? No, no lo era, pero en las últimas dos semanas, él se había sentido vulnerable y desnudo. Sería más preciso decir que él era suyo. Porque nadie sabía las cosas que Xochiyetl sabía, nadie conocía su pasado, ni lo difícil que era su presente. A nadie, ni siquiera a sus clientas más pudientes las había dejado entrar a su departamento. Ni siquiera a sus _citas casuales…_

 _Oh, mierda. Estaba reverendamente jodido._

\- ¿Sabías que mis padres tienen la culpa de mi adicción al tabaco?-preguntó ella de repente, sacando al escort de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Qué?

-Mi nombre, significa flor de tabaco…y soy adicta a fumar.-y estalló en carcajadas. Sí, seguía borracha.

-Anda, -le dijo, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de la pequeña oreja de la reportera.-termina tu café y duerme.

-Eres como el Vizconde, ¿sabes? El de _Amistades Peligrosas3…_ igual de cabrón.-y volvió+ a reír sin control.

\- ¡Carajo! No vuelvo a llevarte a un bar.-la tomó de los brazos, levantándola. La sostuvo de la cintura, guiándola a la recamara entre trompicones y risas. Xoch se sentó en un borde de la cama, sintiendo como Martín se deshacía de sus botas. Y recordó una cita del libro antes mencionado, sintiéndose culpable como siempre se sentía al estar cerca del chico:

- _Que delicia ser, alternativamente, el que causa y el que vence a sus remordimientos…_

-Anda, recuéstate, estás delirando.-Xoch se acostó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para tratar de olvidar que estaba haciendo _su trabajo._ Para evadir el hecho de que había cometido el peor error de todos: involucrarse sentimentalmente. Sintió como Martín la cubría con los cobertores, llegando a su cuello, y el colchón hundirse a su lado por un peso ajeno al suyo.

-Lo lamento…-dijo casi en la inconciencia.

\- ¿Qué lamentas?-pero cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba dormida.

Despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo casi de manera instantánea un dolor punzante de cabeza.

-Ay, carajo…-se sostuvo la frente con ambas manos, tratando de evitar el mareo mientras se enderezaba.

-Toma esto.-Martín entró a la habitación, tendiéndole un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-Gracias.-dijo ella, murmurando.

-Eres una ñoña, sólo tomaste como 3 shots.-rio, burlándose descaradamente y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Soy intolerante al licor.-confesó, sintiéndose estúpida.

-Debiste decirme, pudimos haber ido a algún otro lado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.-sonrió. La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de observar muy bien el lugar.-Lindo flat.

-Está chingón, ¿no?-respondió, con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro.

-Claro.-bufó ella.

Después de un desayuno rápido, consistente de huevos y salchichas asadas, la fémina salió del edificio, acompañada por su amigo para recoger su auto, que estaba aparcado aún cerca del after de la noche anterior. Gracias al cielo el apartamento de Martín quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?-preguntó ella, pensando que tal vez podrían experimentar algo más relajado. Ir al cine, rentar alguna película o sólo ir a cenar tacos.

-Trabajo.-contestó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh…-sintió algo extraño en el estómago, como un nudo que comenzaba a formarse. Ya casi no hablaban sobre su trabajo, sobre todo porque ella detestaba imaginarlo en la cama con alguien más.-Bueno, te llamaré luego.

-Tal vez…si quieres, podemos almorzar mañana.

-Seguro…qué tal…en mi casa…-no estaba segura, pero tal vez, si se tomaba su tiempo, podría contarle lo que pasaba. Tal vez él entendería. Quería creer que sí.

-Claro.

-Te mando la dirección por mensaje. Nos vemos.

-Chiao.

Esa noche no pudo ni dormir.

Estaba sentada frente a su MacBook, a punto de enviar su renuncia a la revista. Y era una imbécil por siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Tenía uno de los mejores reportajes que se habían publicado en _"El Iluminado"_ , lo tenía justo allí, impreso y reposando en su escritorio. Podría volverse oficialmente reportera con el simple hecho de adjuntar el archivo indicado. Pero no podía, _no quería._

Porque la muy estúpida de Xochiyetl Meyer, esa que era adicta al tabaco así como lo había predispuesto su nombre, se había enamorado de un escort. Patético. Porque para él, ella no era más que un contacto más en su agenda, porque mientras ella se iba a la cama preguntándose si él estaría bien, Martín estaba follando con alguna _clienta_ por 1500 pesos la hora. Y se detestaba por sentirse así, miserable, celosa y estúpidamente enamorada.

Pero allí estaba, a punto de enviar su renuncia. La verdad radicaba en que ella prefería ser patética y miserable, a soportar que Martín se enterara que sólo había sido un puente más al éxito que ella buscaba.

Sólo debía dar click en enviar y…

Tres toques a su puerta la hicieron enderezarse en su asiento. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? Abrió la puerta encontrando a un Martín Padilla sonriente y esperando en el pasillo.

-Buenos, traje tamales.-mencionó, entrando al departamento con una bolsa de nilón en la mano.

-Genial…pondré algo de café.-se dirigió a la cocina con el muchacho siguiéndola. Se sentaron en la barra.

Martín estaba extrañamente jovial esa mañana, y no traía esa cara de mal humor producto de haber tenido una noche en vela. Es más, tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que le hacían ver aún más apuesto.

\- ¿Estás bien?-cuestionó él de repente. La verdad es que Xoch estaba muy callada, y ella no era del tipo callada. Algo le pasaba.

-Claro.-se apresuró a contestar. Aunque la verdad es que su cabeza zumbaba, sintiéndose como mierda.

-Oye, Xoch, ¿puedo usar tu computadora? Quiero mostrarte algo.-sonrió. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero ya había cometido errores grandes en su vida. Xochiyetl había llegado para darle esperanza, ella significaba la fuerza que él requería para el cambio. Además, ya se había percatado de que su amiga estaba así de _seria_ cada mañana que seguía de una noche de trabajo. Y le dolía, porque odiaba pensar que le hacía daño.

Si nunca había pensado en dejar su empleo como sexoservidor era porque no tenía motivos. Era dinero fácil y no se esforzaba demasiado. Pero después llegó ella.

Llegó ofreciéndole su amistad, a él, a la peor escoria de la sociedad. Lo escuchaba y entendía, y ahora sí tenía motivos para cambiar, aunque fuera a ser difícil.

Por eso debía mostrárselo.

-Seguro, ve por ella, está en el estudio. A lado del baño.-le indicó, mientras llevaba los platos sucios al lavatrastos.

Estaba tan distraída, pensando en la decisión que había estado a punto de tomar antes de la llegada de Martín, que olvidó el peligro.

\- ¡Puta madre! -dejó de lavar los traste cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo había demorado más de lo necesario, y recordando los papeles que habían en su escritorio.

Caminó hasta el estudio y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Su sangre dejó de correr cuando miró como Martín leía frenéticamente todo el reportaje que ella misma había hecho. El muchacho levantó la vista, observándola con una mirada llena de odio y dolor, con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que sus dientes se escuchaban rechinar.

-Martín, no…-trató de explicarse, pero no sabía cómo.

-Mi amiga, ¿no? Esto es lo que querías…sólo querías saber más acerca de un puto como yo.-su voz estaba tan llena de rencor que Xoch sintió como si le atravesaran el pecho.

-Déjame explicarte.-dio un paso hacia él, deteniéndose cuando Martín le aventó las hojas a la cara.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Espero que recibas tu promoción como periodista! Por mí, puedes irte directo al infierno…-sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto? Pensar que incluso…avanzó, cegado por su enojo y salió del cuarto. Se estaba asfixiando. Casi ni sintió cuando Xochiyetl lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte…no es…!-pero no pudo terminar. Martin la empujó, haciendo que cayera de sentón en el piso de mármol.

-Púdrete.-y se fue, dejando a la reportera llorando en un departamento que como ella, olía a tabaco.

La primera semana fue casi una nebulosa de irrealidad. Jamás se había sentido tan triste, porque jamás se había sentido tan enamorada. Había sido despedida de la revista, pero eso realmente le importaba un carajo.

Casi no había salido de su hogar, y ya comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica.

Si salía, era sólo por cigarrillos.

A los 15 días, se vio obligada a salir. Debía pagar sus cuentas, atender citas pendientes y tratar, tal vez, de encontrar un nuevo empleo.

Jamás había extrañado tanto ser mensajera. Todo era sencillo en ese entonces.

Al mes, se sentía morir. No podía seguir así, necesitaba verlo, explicarse. Y no importaba si aún después de que él supiera la verdad la seguía odiando, pero ella necesitaba que él supiera, al menos, lo que sentía.

Así que, armándose de un valor que desconocía, salió en su auto con rumbo al departamento de Martín en la Roma. Mientras conducía, iba recordando otro dialogo del Vizconde, uno que le quedaba muy bien en ese momento:

 _Los razonamientos no bastan para responder a los sentimientos._

Y, ciertamente, la razón en esos momentos podía irse a la mierda. Porque ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta del flat, esperando a que abrieran.

Martín apareció de repente, al otro lado de la puerta, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Qué quieres.-dijo, con cada palabra llena de veneno.

-Necesitamos hablar.-sus manos estaban cerradas en puño, como reteniendo el temblor que sentía.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Te faltó algún detalle en tu reportaje?

-Por favor…necesito explicarte…-cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar.

-Yo te quería.-dijo él, de repente. Y aunque su voz se había suavizado, su mirada seguía igual de helada.-Pensé…pensé que serías la variable que me faltaba para cambiar…y lo único que hiciste fue usarme como tu jodida ramera…-rio, pero su risa fue amarga, dolorosa.

-No lo entiendes…- ¿por qué estaba siendo todo tan difícil?

\- ¡¿No entiendo qué?! ¡¿Que te valió madres pensar que no soy sólo un pinche prostituto?!—gritó, golpeando la puerta con su puño cerrado.

\- ¡Me enamoré de ti!-gritó, dejando que todo el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación y el propio amor retenido por tanto tiempo saliera. Y lloró, pero continuó hablando, aún en sollozos.-Es verdad, comencé porque debía entregar un reportaje pero… ¡Oh mierda! Me equivoqué, y terminé cometiendo un error.-hizo una pausa, jalando aire. Martín estaba absorto, escuchando a Xoch hablando frente a él, llorando frente a él. Quería creerle. _Necesitaba creerle.-_ Me enamoré de ti…pero sabes qué, es el error más jodidamente bien hecho que he cometido, y no me arrepiento de nada. Amo ser periodista, pero te amo más a ti.-y suspiró, rindiéndose, cansada de seguir peleando.

Iba a dar media vuelta, iba a irse. Lo había perdido.

Martín estaba casi extasiado, escuchando cómo la vida le daba una oportunidad más. Sintió miedo al ver como Xoch daba media vuelta para irse, _para irse._

Y entonces, se dejó llevar. Necesitaba arriesgar, entrar al peligro.

Imprevistamente, la tomó del brazo, halándola hacia él y metiéndola al departamento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el suspiro de sorpresa cuando arremetió contra los labios de la reportera. Se sentían cálidos y suaves, justo como los había imaginado. Casi se desmaya cuando ella le respondió, colocando sus delgadas manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras las de él acariciaban su cabello. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo que aparentaban, esos cabellos color caoba eran suaves y lacios.

Los ojos marrones de la fémina lo observaban hipnotizada, como si nunca, jamás en su vida hubiera visto nada en el mundo. Como si a través de los años hubiera permanecido cegada, hundida en los problemas y las dificultades. Y él, él mantenía sus ojos fijos en la perfección que tenía en frente. Podría jurar, que nunca antes se había sentido tan desnudo.

Y es que el peligro siempre estaba presente cuando ellos estaban juntos. Se arriesgaban a darlo todo, porque sus almas se pedían todo. Se anhelaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas, casi tan suaves y tersas como lo era la piel de la fémina. Porque a pesar de ser su primera vez juntos, ellos ya habían hecho el amor. Ya habían estado desnudos, aunque con la ropa puesta. Ya sabían sus miedos, sus deseos, lo que los asustaba, lo que les provocaba dolor. Sus almas ya estaban unidas de una manera tan profunda, que la conexión era casi divina.

Y se querían tanto, que las adversidades se hacían pequeñas, se limitan a ser un punto negro en el espacio, un problema más en el mundo, pero no de ellos. Y mientras exploraban sus bocas con un frenesí casi obsceno, fueron descubriendo con sus manos nuevas partes.

El chico encontró, con grata sorpresa, un mundo completamente nuevo y maravilloso en los muslos de la chica, un universo que invitaba a pecar. El deseo incontrolable que nació en él se convirtió de pronto en una llama que no podía apagar, que debía seguir siendo alimentada. Y así lo hizo, la alimentó con las dulces brasas que eran las clavículas delineadas de la chica.

Y ella lo podía sentir. Porque ese mismo fuego se apoderaba de ella, de una forma tal, que su corazón latía de formas dolorosas. Comenzó a dibujar líneas imaginarias en los bien torneados omoplatos de su amante, quien seguía descubriendo lugares nuevos del templo físico de la muchacha.

Entonces lo supieron, supieron que el amor que se sentían comenzaba a reclamar ser personificado de manera carnal. Pedía a gritos salir y manifestarse de la forma más visceral. Pero para ellos, la unión física era el último paso. Porque su amor ya lo superaba todo, y el deseo carnal se sublimó. Cuando dos amantes logran sublimar las bajas pasiones, en ese momento, se vuelven verdaderas almas gemelas.

Y sucedió. Las escasas prendas que aún estaban adheridas al cuerpo de cada uno de los amantes estorbaban demasiado, y fueron arrancadas casi de tajo. Y ellos se juntaron, sin culminar aún su ritual. Se saborearon, se acariciaron, terminaron por recorrer cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Jugaban con sus manos, con sus piernas, con sus bocas. Y él entró en ella, y miles de estrellas llenaron la habitación, mientras la pareja pasaba a un mundo aparte, a un universo utópico.

Sus caderas bailaban rítmicamente, como siguiendo una sinfonía que sólo ellos escuchaban y comprendían. Y olvidaron el peligro, porque en realidad, _ellos eran el peligro._

Explotaron, dejando que sus bocas liberaran la opresión de sus pechos, mientras sus pulmones trabajaban en recuperar la respiración perdida. Sus corazones latían con un mismo son.

Se quedaron dormidos, ajenos al mundo, ya que en esos momentos, ellos eran todo el mundo.

 _Peligro. Ella era peligrosa._

Despertó sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda y casi al instante sintió el alivió provocado por los rayos del sol golpeando directamente en su columna.

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la mesita de noche del cuarto de Martín. Estaba acostada boca abajo, y de inmediato se sintió ruborizar al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y al mismo tiempo trató de no gritar de la emoción.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó una voz masculina.

Xoch se sentó y recargó en la cabecera de la cama, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas de la misma. El chico estaba de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones de lana negra y con dos tazas de café en las manos.

-Sí…-tartamudeó-gracias.-tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y a través de la clavícula se le veían pequeñas marcas rojas que probaban las actividades de la noche anterior. A Martín no se le pudo ocurrir nada más adorable que esa imagen. La verdad es que no le molestaría tenerla allí todas las mañanas, de toda su vida.

-Toma esto.-acercándose, le tendió la taza y ella la tomó algo incomoda. Aunque era un tipo de incomodidad con la que podía lidiar, por el simple hecho de tenerlo a él a su lado.

Pasaron un par de minutos más así, en silencio, llenándose con su simple compañía. Martín la observaba sentado a su lado, con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas de Xoch, quien las tenía pegadas a su pecho. Jamás, nadie la había mirado con esa intensidad, casi peligrosa.

-Martín, yo…-susurró, necesitaba pedir disculpas de nuevo, se había sentido tan miserable que la culpa aún la torturaban.

-No digas nada más.-pidió él, enderezando su cuerpo y acercándose un poco más a ella.-Lo entiendo.

-En verdad lo siento.-volvió a decir, tratando de disolver el nudo en su garganta, tratando se transmitir con la mirada todo lo que su voz no se atrevía.

-Eres peligrosa, Xoch-empezó él con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.-Me llevaste a través de una maldita montaña rusa de emociones, y aun así, no puedo imaginarme sin ti.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo como una sensación cálida se expandía por su pecho, sus ojos brillaron y sintió como todo lo malo de su vida se disolvía frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Y estás dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro?-preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

-Averigüémoslo.

 _Y al olvido de los días  
imagino tus caricias  
y te pido  
guárdate._

 _La aventura que posiblemente sea una más_  
 _pero como siempre he sido muy intensa_  
 _pienso que te quedarás._

 _-o-_

1 Sexoservidor másculino.

2 Reportero _Gonzo,_ son aquellos que hacen de infiltrados.

3 Novela epistolar de 1782, de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos.


End file.
